Magical Pokemon Journey
by Ramgigon
Summary: On the pristine island of Harone, a new trainer starts his journey - a trainer, who was previously a Rampardos. Pokemon to Human transformation, rated T due to violence and mild language. Currently being rewritten to avoid Sue-ness and short chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story. Hope it turns out well. **_**Italics**_** are thoughts or enunciation.**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. Except that "P". Don't touch.

In the remote island of Harone, there was a large, pristine forest. This forest, the Caldon Forest, was a nature reserve of the nearby Arren City, a bustling town dedicated to the rare Pokemon of Harone. Caldon was host to many different species, including ones extinct in the wild, such as Rampardos, and Omastar, who live in the large lake in the center of Caldon, Fasell Lake. These Pokemon, however, sometimes resort to their primal instinct and attack each other, both dwindling the population, and giving a reason for the extinction of the Pokemon in the first place.

One Rampardos in particular certainly did his part to destroy the population. Winning deathmatch after deathmatch, he continually brought other rare species to the verge of extinction, especially the Rampardos species itself. However, finally, his reign was ended... sort of.

A tree fell, and a Kabutops slunk over to it. Following the trunk to the uprooted base, she noticed a trail of footprints leading into the forest. The Kabutops wasted no time in following them. She lowered her body and dashed alongside them until she found her foe - a Rampardos. It turned to face the Kabutops, and smiled. It pulled its head up, and swung it straight down towards the Kabutops, but she nimbly dodged and sized up her foe, before leaping onto its neck. The Rampardos roared and swung its head upwards, and then side-to-side repeatedly. The Kabutops, however, clung on for dear life.

_Infuriating... Kabutops... GET OFF MY NECK!!!_ Such were the thoughts passing through this Rampardos' head, as he swung it in circles. He finally tired and dropped on his back, hoping to crush the irritant on his neck. It leapt off however, and he was left, defenseless, wriggling to get back up. The Kabutops jumped onto his stomach, raised its sickle, and plunged it downwards.

He, strangely enough, later woke up. His first thought was, _I'm going to crush that Kabutops._ His second was, _Hey, I thought I was dead._ He looked around, and noticed that the ground was exceptionally soft. He then noticed that there were not any trees. Or sunshine. Nor was there, in fact, dirt. Or grass. Or a lack of walls. His third thought, _Why am I in a box?_ He looked down to notice he was flat, yet very wrinkled, and white. He tried to stand up, and noticed that he was not a Rampardos.

Instead, he was a human.

He roared in indignation, his general response to anything he doesn't like. He tried to step forwards, but fell. He also found that he was shockingly fragile, as a three-foot-fall onto his head hurt rather badly. He roared in indignation and turned to face the squishy lump that he fell off of. It seemed to be a flat, large rock, with something nice and soft on top. He reached out an arm in wonder, and realized they were almost half his height. He roared in indignation. Also, he noticed that they ended in five claws, none of which were sharp, and one of which stuck out the side. He found it was easy to individually move them, and spent a solid five minutes moving his fingers. Afterwards, he returned his thoughts to the squishy-lump-on-a-rock. Viewing it as "It hurt him", he lowered his head and charged, aiming a massive headbutt to what seemed to be the center of gravity. He only accomplished receiving incredible pain going through his head. He roared at his frailness, of course, in indignation. Afterwards he looked around, and noticed a jagged cliffside. His new, small feet easily fit on the orderly crags, as he worked his way down.

Upon reaching the bottom, he noticed a different human, taller than himself, with much longer hair. It looked over, and a line of hair over one of its eyes went up.

"Edward, could you... change into actual clothes?" it said. The Rampardos/Human boy, who seemed to be named Edward, looked down at his large, white, billowy self. He went upstairs, hoping to avoid further confusion. After scaling the cliff again, he noticed a shiny wall that had a picture of what was in front of it on it. He looked in, and saw himself. A short, frail human. Not a lumbering, superpowered dinosaur. What went wrong? Why did he turn into a human in a bed while he slept? Or rather, was dead?

He pondered this, but having a mind made specifically for wrecking, he found no answers. Well, besides headbutting the wall, receiving new pain. He then noticed a small heap on the floor - clothes. He picked up the green part that seemed to match his physique, and put it in front of the shiny wall. It had three holes on the top, which his head and arms (all disturbingly close together) fit in perfectly. He put his arm through the hole on the side, his other arm, the hole on the other side, and he put his head in the large hole in the middle. A rare stroke of genius for this Pokemon - unfortunately it was inside-out.

Not knowing about the inside and outside of a human shirt, the Rampardos/Human picked up the blue jeans. He noticed his very proportionally long legs fit nicely into the holes, so he put those in there. Also on the floor were rounded blocks. He put his hands in them, and found they were too large. He roared in indignation and took them off. Then he tried his feet, which fit perfectly. He smiled, and looked around. Nothing else. Now anyway, about what that human down the cliff said... Ah, well, no need to remember. He was sure it would get over its fit. He walked over to the cliff and started descending.

At the bottom again, the tall human was in the corner, doing something obscene. He glanced around the room, and noticed a box up against the wall, with a picture in the middle. It showed three tall humans, one large, one female, and one average. It also spoke, mubmling some incoherent English he could oddly understand, if at a muddled level, about something called Cir stealing Pokemon and something else he didn't understand. The tall human suddenly looked back and said

"Ah, Ed. There you are. Well, anyway, happy birthday!" Edward the Rampardos stared blankly. "Ed?" the human asked. Suddenly, Edward sensed trouble. He knew this human was that trouble, and it must be dealt with. However, he knew not a single English word... right? He'd _try _speaking.

"YES?" He gutturally growled. He then smiled. He had spoken the alien tongue that always seemed far beyond him. It relieved the tall human, but only a little.

"Er... why are you talking like that?" Edward's brain racked through his few phrases.

_Prepare to be crushed, no. Time to die, no. How was life, nah... Sorry? Never did learn what that meant..._ "SORRY?" It calmed it down.

"...Was that a question?" Edward stared blankly. It seemed to give up.

_Victory - as usual._ Edward bragged to himself.

"Back on topic... Happy birthday Edward! It's your 12th birthday, and th... I'll just assume you know what that means." Ed stared blankly. He wished it had continued. It noticed the stare. "Did you hit your head? Today is the day you get your Pokemon!" Edward reached up to his head and felt the blood. He then realized what it said. Get... his... Pokemon? He_was_ a Pokemon... kind of.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward trotted out the door, instinctively leaning forwards. After walking into a tree three times, he started to stand erect, and he realized just how much better his view was. A beautiful scene lay before him. This place was very natural, like the forest. Trees were common, along with many flowers everywhere. He seemed frozen in place. Although the only beauty he used to appreciate was a bloody corpse, he added a new item onto this list of beautiful things, making it as follows:

"Dead things

Flowers"

He then realized he was supposed to be getting a... Pokemon... from the large building looming ahead, which was apparently called the "Lab". He lopsidedly trotted up the the glass doors, and bemusedly watched them slide open.

_Wow... If those could close faster, they could break something's neck!_ Edward then smiled, and walked to the side of the doors, hoping to headbutt them to close them faster. However, as soon as moved to the side, the doors slid shut. He muttered to himself, and tried a few more times. After three failures, an old-looking human peered his head out.

"Edward... what are you doing?" He stopped and looked guiltily up at him.

"LEAVE?" Edward asked/commanded, and the old man raised that hairy over-the-eye line. Edward had learned what this meant, namely "That's not proper human behavior". "You want me to leave? But, ah, I have your starter Pokemon in here." Edward realized that it was proper human behavior to like Pokemon. This entailed that he had to be happy about getting one.

He jumped up and down, exclaiming, in his gutteral voice, "HAPPY? HAPPY? HAPPY?" the old man was confused by this behavior, but beckoned Edward inside anyway. On the inside, it was a sort of grey, with exceedingly confusing things on the walls. He meandered over to one, and pointed.

"WHAT?" he quizzed, before pulling back his head. The old man walked over, and glanced at what he was pointing at.

"Ah. That's just the latest Pokedex Data Receiver. When somebody records a new Pokemon in their Pokedex, the in-" Edward headbutted the screen, making a loud smacking noise, as the wall-mounted version had a plastic screen. The old man jumped at the loud noise.

"Oh my! Edward, what was THAT!?" Edward stopped rubbing the top of his head.

"CRUSHED?" he asked, pointing at the dented screen he headbutted. The old man stared for a second before answering, "No, not crushed. Close, though. Why... Ah, never mind. Is your head all right?" Edward rubbed it, before pointing at it sadly.

"CRUSHED?" the old man recoiled, and looked closer.

"Oh my... you seem to have _four_ bloody wounds on your head... What happed to you today?" Edward tried to remember. He racked his brain, wondering what had happened during the past half-hour. One lone thought broke the surface of his mind; _headbutt something._ He did.

After the old man had seated him, he handed him a bag of ice; then said, "Hold on, I'll be right back." and hurried away.

Edward looked the ice over, thought about it. He headbutted it, and he noticed a wonderful _crunch_ing sound. After doing it eight more times, that persistant old man came back.

"The Pokemon are ready. Follow me, and don't headbutt anything." He ordered, smiling a bit, while walking towards a door. Edward stood up and lumbered after him. The old man went through the door, and closed it behind him. Edward walked up to it. It didn't open.

"OPEN?" he growled.

A faint answer, "Edward, it's not locked." Ed stared before lowering his head, and repeatedly ramming the door. After _many_ head injuries, the door creaked open.

"Edward... I told you not to headbutt anything." Old Man stood in the doorway, staring disapprovingly at the enormous depressions in the door. Edward hung his head.

"Oh, well. Come in, please. Your starter's gotten very impatient." Old Man reassured, smiling again. Edward followed him into the dimly lit room.

In the dimly lit room was a table. On this table - three Poke Balls. Behind each one, there was a picture. A picture of a little green lizard with a pod on its back. A picture of a red-orange chick. And a picture of a little, blue, big-headed fluffy thing.

"We also have Pokemon fossils over here too, if you'd like an ancient Pokemon as your starter." Ed turned to see Old Man pointing at another table, this one with three fossils, and different Pokemon on the pictures. An Aerodactyl.

_I'd once met an Aerodactyl I didn't kill... until, of course, he bugged me... we had a treaty; he looked for Pokemon, I kill them... good times. _Next to it, there was a picture of an Omastar. He'd killed two before. He hadn't killed many because the cowards hid in the water all the time. Being a Rock-type, Edward hated water. He moved on to the next picture, and froze completely. A Kabutops stared at him from the photo. Edward started to shake.

"Edward, are you... Oh my!" Old Man exclaimed as Edward leapt through the air and delivered a mighty headbutt to the picture, sending it spinning across the room.

He roared"DIE!?!" at the photo lying on the floor, and jumped onto it, pushing against the table to give him extra propulsion towards his foe. He stuck his head out in order to strike the picture with it, and then, a lovely _crack_.

And searing pain. The picture was snapped in two, and his head almost was too. Ignoring the blazing pain in his skull, he got to his feet and stomped the picture into plentiful pieces. Then he sat down.

"WIN!?" he growled to no one in particular. Afterwards, he turned and noticed Old Man staring at him worriedly.

"Edward... you broke the picture." The Rampardos/Human grunted in response. "And you made the floor dirty. I'll clean it up while you choose your Pokemon. Just don't break anything else, okay?" Edward nodded exasperatedly and looked around as Old Man rummaged in a nearby closet.

"RAMPARDOS?" he asked when Old Man came out with a broom and a dustpan. He smiled a sad smile and answered,

"Sorry, no Skull Fossils." Edward grumbled. This was a bad day.

Once Old Man had finished cleaning, Ed walked over to the original three.

"You know..." Old Man started from the closet, "since there's no Kabutops photo to illustrate what's there...Oh my!" something fell in the closet. Old Man muttered, then continued, "since there's no photo... and we don't want people who don't know what their starters look like... you'll have to take the Dome Fossil."

"WHAT?" Ed growled.

"You need the Kabutops." Ed stopped, thought, then froze.Then he started to shake.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Man slid the fossil into the large machine, and pressed a few buttons. It hummed softly, and then stopped. A pink PokeBall rolled out onto a platform, where it was scooped up by Old Man, who then handed it to Edward.

"Go on. Throw it." Old Man encouraged. Edward glared at the ball with intense fury before flinging it down. A red glow erupted from it, and Edward prepared for the worst...

And a Kabuto came out. Edward breathed a sigh of relief. This wasn't so bad. "Kabu?" it chirped, before walking over to Edward.

"Well, Ed, are you going to give it a name, or will Kabuto suffice for you?" Edward thought, repressing the urge to headbutt something, before coming up with a glorious name -

"CRUSHER!?" he proclaimed/questioned.

"Ah, a fi-" Old Man began, before raising an eyebrow. "...Crusher?" he finished inquisitively.

"Buto?" the Kabuto squeaked, before rubbing Edward's legs.

"Oh... I suppose it likes that name. Well, okay..." Old Man cringed a little, then continued, "Crusher, Edward, are you ready for your adventure? Your fantastic journey on the quest to becoming the greatest Pokemon Master? Or perhaps the world's most talented coordinator? Because now... your journey begins!" Old Man finished victoriously, putting his script back down on the machine.

"CRUSH!?" Edward yelled, running out the door.

Ed ran into the slow doors, waited for them to open, and then dashed through. Crusher, however, was trapped on the other side of the door, ramming them repeatedly.

"Kabutototototototo!" it squawked, ramming the glass doors repeatedly. Edward, meanwhile, held his ball happily in the air. Heck, owning a Pokemon wasn't that bad after all. He noticed a button on the ball, which he quickly pressed. The ball opened and shot a red beam of light through the glass, grabbed Crusher, and pulled it _through_ the glass door, making a lovely shattering sound.

"Oh my!" could faintly be heard in the building. Edward didn't care, it was time for fun with Crusher.

After circling town eight times, Edward heard an undulating

"Niiiiiiin!" sound. He looked around him for the source of the sound, but saw nothing. Suddenly a large bug appeared directly in front of him, along with a human, causing Edward to jump. "You there! Fledgling trainer!" the woman with the bug said. Edward stared blankly. Bug Person stared back, until Edward deduced it was speaking to him.

"WHAT?" Ed growled. Bug Person laughed.

"I wouldn't take such a harsh tone with _me_, fledgling trainer! Underlings! Come out!" Suddenly, a middle aged man jumped out of an overhanging tree branch, and landed on the ground next to Bug Person, followed by a fat crow, which was shouting "HOOONCH!", causing Edward to jump again. From behind Bug Person, a bulky, slightly older man walked out, holding a red shell covered with holes, out of one a yellow head slid, moaning "Shuuuuck..." Edward just stared at his simple introduction.

"WHAT!?" All three laughed in unison. Bug Person introduced herself first.

"Just call me Spe." Crow Man dropped into a fighting stance.

"I go by Att!" he declared.

Bulky Man finished up with "I'm called De."

Bug Person cleared her throat before speaking up again. "This is my Ninjask, Eed."

Crow Man whirled to face his crow. "Honchkrow! He takes by the name Ack!"

Bulky Man picked up the shell with the yellow head. "She's a Shuckle. Call her Fense." All three spoke up at once, proclaiming

"We're Team Cir!" Crow Man leaned over to Bug Person and whispered,

"Spe, I am not your _underling_. Show your _superiors_ respect." She glowered at him, and then looked back at Edward. They waited patiently for him to introduce himself. After three minutes of thought, he looked at Bug Person and said "FENSE?" Team Cir slapped their foreheads in unison.

After Team Cir's third introduction, Edward had finally memorized them. "And now, fledgling trainer, I challenge you to a battle!" Edward's eyes lit up. Being a Rampardos, Edward loved battles.

"FIGHT!?!" he roared, lowering his head. Bug Person laughed.

"That will be your _last_ decision, fledgling trai-OOMPH!" she shouted, being knocked backwards by Ed's headbutt. Crow Man and Bulky Man jumped, then turned to face him.

"Go Ack!" Crow Man shouted, pointing at Edward.

"Fense, go!" Bulky Man ordered. The bug-in-a-shell-named-Fense waddled up to Edward, followed by the fat crow.

"CRUSHER!?" Edward asked, throwing his ball, from which Crusher emerged, shouting, "KAAAAABUUUUU!"

"Fense, Withdraw!" commanded Bulky Man.

Crow Man followed up with, "Ack, Swords Dance!" when suddenly, Bug Person was up and behind Edward, her bug buzzing next to her.

"Eed, Agility!" she said, before disappearing with her bug.

"UMM?" Edward thought as Crow spun through blades and Fense pulled herself in her shell. "CRUSHER, CRUSH!" he finally commanded. Crusher glowed a slight red before leaping above Crow and firing an enormous red beam downwards, knocking out Crow in an instant. Crusher then curled itself up and shot incredibly fast at Fense, making a beautiful _craack_ noise as small fractures spread across Fense, who squeaked as she spun across the battlefield. Crusher, meanwhile, used the recoil from the ferocious Double-Edge to propel itself into the air, where it spun blindingly fast and made a _smack_ noise as a Ninjask appeared and was sent sailing through the air, and landed heavily on the ground, unable to recover from the ingenious Gyro Ball. Spe, De and Crow Man gaped. Crow Man broke down crying, "I was _beaten_ by a level _five_ Kabuto's _hyper beam_!" De cradled Fense, and Spe simply stared with her bug at her feet. "F-fine, fledgling trainer. I-I guess we'll just... go now." She stuttered, before spinning on her heels and walking away. Crow Man followed crying, and De pulled up the rear, cooing to Fense. Crusher rubbed Edward's legs. "Ka?"

"WIN!?!" Edward bragged to his Kabuto, before returning it, and continuing searching for an exit from this town.

Edward finally found another path, skidding a bit when he passed it. He stared at it, wondering how he missed it the other fourteen times he looped. After a few minutes of staring, he started trotting along the path. After a bit of walking, he noticed a block with English on it. Somehow, he could read the text, which said "Now Leaving Corsa Town - Route 322 Ahead". Edward thought about what the names meant.

After headbutting the sign, Ed continued. He noticed patches of overgrown grass strewn about, and a wide river. He also saw that the area was heavily wooded. He walked over to a patch of grass and poked it. It swayed a bit, and stopped. Then it started to rain. Edward roared in indignation and headbutted the grass. As the rain got heavy, a Spinarak jumped out of the grass - and collided with Edward's head.

It squealed "Oh, sorry! Didn't see you, I was just running blindly to get out of the rain..." Edward, giving unintentional mercy, stared, lost in thought. _So I can understand English and Pokemon? Then why don't I understand Crusher?_ He couldn't find an answer. Meh, whatever. He continued along the path, while the Spinarak stared after him.

"He's got mental issues." it concluded, walking under a low tree branch.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward stopped when he noticed he was walking into the river. He glanced to the left, then to the right. Why was the river in front of him now, instead of to his left? Ed shuddered and walked back out the bank. He turned and walked along the river. It led into a thick forest, which Ed was to large to enter. He roared in indignation, and pulled out Crusher's ball, releasing the Pokemon.

"KabuuuTO!" he cried as he hopped happily. Edward chose not to participate in the releasing ceremony.

"CRUSHER, CROSS!?" he barked to his Pokemon, gesturing towards the river. Crusher walked lopsidedly up to it. Edward followed to the water's edge.

Crusher used Surf!

Edward found himself clinging for dear life to the small creature as it zigzagged across the river.

"Ka ka ka TOOOO!!!" Crusher proclaimed. It was having a grand time, dragging the drowning Edward left and right in the powerful current. Meanwhile, underwater, Edward was decidedly _**not**_ having a grand time, quickly using up his lung's supply of air, which was helped out by rocks repeatedly slamming him in the solar plexus. Occasionally he would pull himself up for air, but every time he did, he was quickly pulled back down by the vertically undulating current caused by the very rocks that knock out his air. He finally wondered what would happen if he just breathed the water, after all, some Pokemon do it...

"I told you! I TOLD YOU!!!" the fluffy pink kitten roared at the tall equestrian creature, which showed absolutely no emotion. "The former powerful LORD is dying from the first obstacle it encounters! THAT'S how superior the Pokemon are!" it roared again. The equestrian Pokemon still showed no emotion.

"Mew, please. Calm down. He hasn't had enough time to integrate yet. Besides, Rampardos to Human is almost as bad a transformation as one can have. Rampardos rely on sheer strength, whereas Humans have to rely on their larger brain power. Due to his former low brain power need, he had low brain power, which he needs to survive in this form. As I said, Gengar to Human would be the most accurate, due-"

"SHUT _UP_ABOUT YOUR INFERNAL GENGAR! IF HUMANS ARE AS GOOD AS YOU SAY, ANY OF MY 'PATHETIC' POKEMON WILL DO!" Mew interrupted. The equestrian creature waited until it was sure the Mew was done roaring, then continued, flatly,

"As I said, he may need to integrate. Dialga, could you get a timestream rift view open a week into the future?" Dialga, a short distance away from the two arguing Pokemon with the rest of its trio, bowed its head.

"Right away, Arceus, lord. It should be ready in 4,389 seconds." It then turned and left. Arceus turned to Giratina.

"And I assume your Kabutops is gone?" Giratina looked away guiltily.

"Ah... no, Arceus, lord. I cannot find her." Arceus showed no emotion.

"Palkia, give the spatial plane a look for that Kabutops. I don't need an unbeatable Pokemon running rampant."

Palkia bowed deeply. "Yes, Oh Heavenly Original One, I shall begin work right away." it exclaimed, before rushing out of the room, tailed by a guilty-looking Giratina.

Arceus turned its glance to the opposite side of the great chamber. "Uxie, Azelf, guard this one. Give him courage and logic."

Uxie and Azelf bowed and hummed "We shall do so now, Arceus, lord."

"Mesprit... stay here and make sure Mew has no violent outbursts until this ordeal is over." Mesprit nodded vigorously,

"Of course, Arceus, lord." she answered, turning to her trio members. "Farewell, sisters." she hummed. The other two nodded and floated from the room.

Edward came to on a beach. The first thing he did was cough up seemingly endless water. Secondly, he looked down at his numerous bloody wounds. _...ow._ He thought, fingering a protruding rib. "To?" came a voice from next to him. He looked over to see Crusher looking inquisitively at him.

"HI?" Ed growled, before sitting up. And then the pain hit. Hell, this was worse than that time he was hit with that Hydro Cannon, or that Frenzy Plant. This **hurt**. Tears welled up in his eyes as he howled from the pain, choking up more water."Ka ka to?" Crusher seemingly inquired, cocking its head. Or, more accurately, its body. Edward, ignoring the apparent question, continued to writhe in pain. Eventually blessed darkness came.

"My God, what happened to you!?" such was the first thing Edward heard after the second fainting.

"crusher... swim..." he replied simply. He felt movement, as if he were being carried. He heard a voice squeaking, "Kabu!" before the darkness returned.

Next thing he knew, he was in a building, laying on another soft, squishy lump. He looked around at the sickening pastel color scheme. _What the... where am I?_ He thought, giving the place a thorough look. He noticed a door in the corner, and tried to get up to go over to it. However, this was interrupted by searing pain blazing through his body. He lay back down and roared in indignation when a person ran in.

"Are you okay!? What happened!?" she inquired frantically. Suddenly, the pain became dull, and Ed stopped roaring, and lay back down. The person stared for a second, and then looked at various screens and other technological insanity. She shook her head and turned to him.

"How are you feeling?" she asked. "OW?" Edward growled.

"Would you like anything?" Edward thought about what he wanted. He thought back to the most enjoyable experiences so far.

"CRUSHER?" She recoiled and raised an eyebrow slightly, causing Edward to wince.

"_Crusher?_" she quizzed.

"KABUTO?" Edward explained.

She responded with "Oohhh, your Pokemon! Okay, anything else?"

"ICE?" he answered. She nodded and left the room. Edward stared at the ceiling, then at the screens. He noticed one made funny patterns regularly. He dragged in a long breath to sigh, obviously not understanding, and noticed the patterns became more frequent when he held his breath. After a minute of holding his breath, he was rather uncomfortable, but at least there were a lot of funny patterns on the screen. Suddenly, the delivery person came back holding a bag of ice.

"Hello... Oh no!" she cried, after looking at the screen. She put down the ice and rushed over to Edward, asking, "What's wrong!?" Edward laughed and pointed at the funny screen. Unfortunately, after laughing, the funny patterns went back to normal. Edward muttered under his breath and took the ice from the very concerned-looking person.

"I'll be back in a minute with... Crusher." she said, before leaving the room. Edward proceeded to headbutt the ice.

"Kabutoooo!" Edward heard. He looked up from his crushed ice to see a Kabuto hurtling through the air towards his face.

"CRUSHER!?" Edward greeted, slightly horrified by the rock-like object sailing towards his wounded face. _Thwack._ What a lovely sound. Unfortunately it usually comes with pain.

"Well, again, I'm almost positive you'll recover by tomorrow. And with that, good night." the woman stated, before turning off the light and leaving the room. Edward stared at the ceiling. He had lain in the bed for two days since he woke up, which was a currently unknown time after the river incident. Edward rolled over and started to sleep. Crusher hopped on top of him and napped as well.


	5. Chapter 5

Edward stepped out of the sickening building, and stopped, staring around him. He was in an enormous city. A gross amount of people bustled about the streets, and oddly fast blocks of metal whizzed by on occasion. It was fascinating.

Suddenly, a voice came from next to him. "You look lost. New here?" Edward looked to his right to see a human male a little older than him. He stared at him blankly. The person sighed.

"Look, are you a trainer?"_Trainer._Something about that word seemed familiar. He thought for a minute, before remembering about trainers and owning Pokemon. Obviously, a trainer is an owner of Pokemon. He remembered, with no small amount of pride, that he owned Crusher. He nodded. The male extended his hand.

"Me too. Name's Joseph. You?" Edward looked down at himself. He didn't understand that last word. So this person was called Joseph, and he owned a Pokemon. But why did he affix "You"? He decided to ignore it and say what was apparently correct.

He stuck out his hand and growled "ME TOO? NAME'S EDWARD? YOU?" Joseph stared, and smiled a little.

"I like you already." he mused. Edward smiled. He _was_ rather likable. "How about a quick battle, Edward?" Joseph asked hopefully, holding up a Pokeball. Edward smiled, remembering his last battle. He nodded.

Edward and Joseph stood in a field, facing each other. "Edward, how many Pokemon do you have?"

Edward stared. "ONE?"

"All right, it'll be a one on one then. Hmm..." Joseph responded, glancing at his three Pokeballs. He finally picked one up and faced Edward.

"Okay, first one down is out. Let's go!" he shouted, flinging a blue ball into the field. "Shay! You're up!"

Edward reacted instantly, throwing his own ball. "CRUSHER!?!" he roared. Out of the blue ball erupted a small, fiery chicken-thing. Out of Ed's pink ball came Crusher.

"CRUSHER, ZEN HEADBUTT!?" Edward growled. Crusher lowered its head and glowed slightly.

"Shay, hold still!" Joseph commanded. Suddenly the Kabuto lunged through the air, screaming "KAAAAA!!!"

Joseph yelled just before impact, "Dodge it, and follow up with a Brick Break!" Shay nodded and jumped to the side. "DIE, SENTIENT SHELL BEING!", it roared, slamming the side of its palm down onto Crusher, who howled in pain. Edward clenched his fists.

"BULLET PUNCH!?" he growled loudly. "Kabu." his Pokemon responded, grinning.

"Shay, protect!" Joseph ordered. The Combusken nodded and put its hands out, forming a shield. Suddenly, Crusher was gone. "FEINT!" Edward roared. Almost instantly, Shay spun to the side, disrupting the Protect.

"SURF!" Edward growled. Crusher nodded and jumped in the air, shrieking. All of a sudden, a wave crashed in from seemingly nowhere, heading straight towards them.

Joseph cryptically commented, "Shay, you know what to do."

The Combusken nodded. "Think I'm down, shell creature?" It asked the obliviously shrieking Kabuto, before spreading out its feet. Just as the wave hit, another Protect formed, this time, under the Combusken, causing him to float on the wave's surface. Edward puzzled. This was unexpected.

"Shay, Close Combat!" Shay nodded. "Take this, shell sentient!" it shouted, surfing over to the Kabuto.

Just then, Edward grinned. "TAUNT!"

"Kabu!" Crusher answered, before rearing up and whining in a nasal voice, "Kabu Kabu Kaaaabuuuu!", causing Shay to shake slightly.

"W-what're you doing, shell? I-I've got the upper hand!" it suddenly narrowed its eyebrows. "DIE!" it roared, surfing faster.

"DIVE!" Edward commanded. Crusher jumped into the air, then landed in the water, making a small wave, which rocked the Protect surfboard. "WHIRLPOOL!" Edward followed up. Joseph's eyes widened.

"Shay, get outta there! Flare Blitz here, now!" he ordered. Shay's eyes followed suit, and it shot out in a trail of fire. A whirlpool appeared just where the Combusken was just standing. Joseph smiled.

"Fire Spin, Sand Tomb." he calmly ordered, pointing at the whirlpool. Shay nodded. It screeched before sending a tower of flame into the whirlpool, followed by a gigantic pillar of sand. A muffled "Kaaaa!" could be heard from the mound of sand in the receeding water. Edward's Pokeball repeatedly flashed white, indicating his Pokemon's incapability of battle. Edward stared, before the ball hummed slightly, shooting the sand with a red beam before it pulled a burning Kabuto, along with some sand, into the Pokeball.

"Nice battle, Edward. You've got some good strategies. However, you leave too many holes in your defenses. Cover 'em up, and you'll do just fine." Joseph advised, putting out his hand. Edward stared blankly at it, causing Joseph to laugh. "Well, again, you're free to use this area to train, and when you feel that you're up to it, the Gym is over there." Joseph informed him, waving his hand at a rather tall blue building. "By the way, the Gym Leader there uses flying types. Practice... Crusher's... rock type moves." he finished, before turning and walking away. Unfortunately, Edward did not know what a gym was, so Joseph's speech didn't exactly help. He sighed. And just _how_ was he supposed to train against nobody? He then remembered Joseph's last words before leaving. "ROCK?" Edward mumbled to nobody in particular. Edward sent out Crusher. "To!" the creature shouted.

"STONE EDGE?" Crusher looked around confused, before drawing a sharp rock from seemingly nowhere and stabbing the dirt. Edward nodded sagely. "ROCK SLIDE!?" Crusher threw rocks, again from seemingly nowhere, at a patch of crabgrass, flattening it into oblivion. Edward laughed at the crushed grass. "HEAD SMASH!?!" Ed roared, instantly snapping out of his laughing fit, pointing at the new heap of rocks. "KAAABUUU!!!" Crusher yelled, charging at the rocky pile. _Smash_.

Edward guiltily walked out of the rock-strewn wreck that was previously the training ground. "Buto...?" Crusher mumbled from next to him. _If I was able to destroy the training ground... Maybe I'm good now. _He headed for the "Gym".

Once he reached the gym, he marveled at its height. It was about 12 times his height, painted mostly blue and white. He walked over to the front, and saw glass doors. Remembering his past experiences, he sighed and walked into the door.

_Thwack._

For some reason, the automatic doors didn't open. He growled viciously at the doors, before headbutting a giant hole in the glass, which he crawled through. The gym was very loud. There seemed to be quite the scuffle up the stairs. He trotted up, and noticed an enormous battle going on between some people wearing yellow uniforms, with a circled "C" on the stomach, and a few people wearing blue uniforms. Not a Pokemon battle, a _physical_ one. Edward smiled. Just his thing, although he didn't see what this had to do with rock-type moves. Edward dashed in and headbutted a random person - a yellow-shirt. He grunted and stumbled backwards, off another flight of stairs. A blue-shirt smiled at him briefly, before returning to wrestling a yellow-shirt. Edward headbutted another yellow-shirt, causing her to trip. She regained her balance, and yelled something obscene at him, before shoving him away and knocking him down. Distracted by Edward, however, she was tackled by another blue-shirt. Edward stood and did a quick check. Blue-shirts were winning. Okay. Join the winning team then. He rammed a yellow-shirt, and shoved him to the ground. The blue-shirt who was fighting him nodded and ran off somewhere. Edward, meanwhile had his hands with this guy. Being punched in the face hurt, so he learned. Luckily, his battle-instincts kept him alive, as he managed to force a full-grown man over the railing. The fighting then died down as the yellow-shirts fled the scene. The blue-shirt who "greeted" him to the battle was talking to everybody. Apparently, she was some sort of leader of the "gym". Edward listened in on the address.

"Cir becoming a more dangerous threat than ever. This must be reported to the local police ASAP. However, they must have come in here for a reason..." Edward stopped listening. Cir. That sounded familiar. For some reason, he thought of bugs, shells and crows. Crows. Crow Man? Edward's Cir memories flooded back. _They_ did this? So that wasn't the reason for the gym? Edward groaned, before walking back down the stairs.

**Okay, if you didn't like the violence at the end, I'm sorry. I just needed to remove any clichéd "bumbling idiot team" misconceptions about Team Cir. Also, poor Edward didn't have enough headbutting people.**

**P.S. I have replaced Referees for Pokémon Battles with special balls. Hope you like that. **


	6. Chapter 6

Edward meandered away from the Gym. Now what? He thought about the past events. Terribly confusing. He released Crusher. "Kabuto?" Edward was about to respond, when he noticed a blue building on the side of the ride, with a sign reading, "MART". Okay, mart. Edward stared for a moment before crossing the street. After narrowly dodging a rapid, wheeled hunk of steel, Edward nervously slid inside the building. On the inside, there was a cool blue and white color scheme, a bunch of shelves covered with merchandise, and a few people calmly perusing the shelves. Edward didn't care for the overall calmness. He scowled, before looking at the shelves for something interesting. A small drink, labeled "Potion". Another drink, Antidote. A small candy, Revive. A needle, Full Heal. A long rope, Escape Rope. A few pink balls, like the one Crusher was in, Heal Balls. He decided he wanted one of those. He picked it up and walked out.

After stealing a Heal Ball, he wondered how to put a Pokemon in it. Maybe just hit them with it? He decided to try. He walked back out of the city, into the wilderness. Crusher ran up behind him. "Kaatooo?" Edward nodded, hoping the Kabuto asked to fight. Edward walked to a patch of tall grass and took a tentative step in. Nothing happened. He stayed there for a few minutes, to no avail. He took another tentative step. Nothing happened. He brought his other foot up, and was attacked by a snarling Heracross that somehow just emerged from the grass, despite the Heracross being too tall for that. Okay.

"CRUSHER, AERIAL ACE!" Edward demanded. From behind him came a "Ka!" and a blur, which elegantly spun around the Heracross, confusing it, before slashing at it three times. The Heracross collapsed, then rose again and plucked a few blades of grass. It twisted them together and squeezed the end to a point.

"AERIAL ACE!" Edward shouted. Crusher squeaked and raced around again, before smacking into the Heracross. It was ready, however, and Endured the hit, then followed up with a Counter and a Leaf Blade with his grass sword, sending Crusher spiraling through the air. Edward growled.

"CRUSHER, ZEN HEADBUTT!" he roared. The Heracross prepared its sword as a purple radiance traveled up Crusher's body to his head. "KABUTO!" he squealed, before charging, glowing entirely purple. The Heracross opened its arms wide. Crusher leapt at it, only to be parried away by the grass sword. The Heracross lunged.

"AQUA JET!" Edward shouted from the sidelines. Crusher squeaked and shot out in a trail of water, leaving Heracross stabbing at dirt.

"AERIAL ACE!" Edward continued. "Bu!" Crusher responded, blurring straight towards Heracross, before impacting mightily, sending it spiraling through the air. It landed heavily and stayed there. Edward ran over and smacked it over the head with the Heal Ball, sucking it in. Edward smiled. He was right. The ball shook slightly, then beeped. Edward just stared.

Edward walked about in the grass with his new Pokemon, thinking of a name. Hrmm. Smasher? No, too much like Crusher. Killer? Nah, same reason. How about... Doom? No, sounds silly. Death? Eh, that sounds better. "DEATH!" Edward roared, scaring off another person in the grassy patch. Well, all to himself now. Unfortunately, there was an Ariados defiling his beautiful grass patch. He would not take _this_ sitting down. Edward, now obsessed with the grass, hurled his Heal Balls at the spider. Crusher and Death came out of their respective balls. Edward smiled at the out-gunned Ariados, before issuing commands.

"DEATH, ZEN HEADBUTT! CRUSHER, STONE EDGE!" "Yes, master." Death said, concentrating hard on the Ariados. Crusher squeaked and pulled a pointed rock from nowhere, before leaping above the spider. Death, meanwhile, slid his horn underneath Ariados, who slowly tried to react with a Poison Jab, but was smacked along the horn and up into the plummeting Kabuto by Death's sturdy head. The Ariados dropped quickly, blood dripping from around the rock in its side. Edward picked it up and flung it out of the grass patch.

"WIN!?" he boasted.

"MASTER, FALL BACK!" Death shrieked as he ran past Edward, who turned around and saw about eighty Ariados, none of whom seemed happy. The out-gunned Edward ran for his life.

Edward and his Pokemon ran back into town, still tailed by the spider swarm. People scattered in all directions to avoid the Pokemon, and Edward weaved a wavy line between the fleeing people. Suddenly, he had a strong feeling that he should move to the left. A familiar feeling. He leaped to the side, and a ferocious Ariados flew past. Battle instincts. So being a human didn't nullify _everything_ bad. Edward, with a sudden boost of confidence, turned to face the hoard. He promptly lost aforementioned confidence and fled.

Arceus, meanwhile, was pleased by this turn. The morph was progressing beautifully. As if reading its mind, however, Mew piped in from across the table.

"Yipee, he survived a lunge from one of_ seventy-two_ Ariados! Good thing he has those _bat_-mrmph! I apologize, Arceus, lord. STOP THAT MESPRIT!" All the legendaries present, save Arceus, chuckled slightly. And Mew, who entered a frenzy and lunged at Mesprit, before stopping and apologizing.

Dodging a wave of spiders, Edward rolled into a doorway and slammed the doors. He panted, before remembering his Pokemon outside. He opened the door, and was immediately knocked down by a flying Kabuto. "Bu bu ka." Crusher squeaked.

"Master, are you _positive_ it is safe in here? The glass doors are failing to hold back the tide."

"WATER?" Edward questioned. _Crash_. Edward looked to his left at the falling pieces of glass and flying spiders. Flying spider, heading straight towards him. Time seemed to slow as Edward leaned backwards underneath a few of them, then sprang over the next one and then dove under the next row. Now lying down, he rolled to the right and jumped towards a window, grabbing Death and Crusher as he smashed through the glass and landed on a few Ariados. They flinched, and Edward used that upward propulsion and jumped off, soaring through the air and landing on the Mart's roof, rolling to lessen the impact. _Wow. Human bodies are easy to maneuver.__This Edward guy wasn't that fit though..._ the former Rampardos thought. _Well, should be safe up here._

"M-master..." Edward looked over and noticed a skylight. Through which arachnids were crawling, using the shelves as stairs._ Aaugh!_ Great Mew_, those things do _not_ give up!_ Edward thought as he leapt off the roof. _That grocery store roof should be secure... oh Arceus, that's far._ Edward looked down. The alleyway below was crawling with Ariados. Hungry, poisonous Ariados. Getting closer.

**Ha, a cliffhanger. Always wanted to write on of those. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

Edward watched his Pokemon land safely as he struggled to make it across the chasm. Noting he was to low to land on it, he outstretched his hands to grab the edge. Which, luckily, he managed to do, swinging into the grocery store wall. At least he had a grip. He dragged himself up over the edge only to find that the roof was covered in Ariados, one of whom was ready with a Poison Jab. It plunged it into Edward's hand, casing him to let go. Now with no grip on the side, he plummeted towards the road below.

He grabbed onto a gutter on the corner of the building, which immediately started to flex under the weight. Edward looked over at the nearby window. After a short struggle with the gutter, he caught a glance inside. No spiders. He leaned back and spun forwards on the gutter, giving him propulsion towards the window. He grabbed onto the windowsill and pulled himself up. Into a solid sheet of glass, which smashed on his swift recovery. He somersaulted in through the hole, and landed on a shard of glass on the floor. This was definitely a_ bad_ day.

After plucking the glass from his leg, he stood up and looked around the room. Ariados-free. He relaxed and sat back down. After a few minutes of sitting, however, the door suddenly started to rattle. Edward stood slowly and backed towards the window. As he reached out towards the sill, the door swung open with a crash. Edward winced and shoved himself against the wall, before realizing that he wasn't getting killed. He opened one eye, and looked around. No spiders.

"Master, are you all right?" Edward jumped at the voice. He spun to his left, and saw his Pokemon staring at him. "Kaa?" Crusher added. Edward heaved a sigh of relief. "

Master, we are surrounded. We must think of a plan, but we have little time. I have sealed the door, but that will only delay the inevitable. So we _must_ make haste!" Edward stared, not understanding half of Death's words. The Heracross sighed. "Master, the spiders are coming. What do we do?" Edward nodded in comprehension.

"FIGHT?" he growled.

"No, master, there are at least sixty of them. We cannot prevail in a battle. We must use alien forces to conquer our foe." Edward stared. Death growled angrily. "No." he amended. Edward nodded in comprehension.

The three sat there thinking for a minute, before a board snapped in two and fell, due to an Ariados's Crunch. As it crawled through, Edward threw a nearby garbage can at it, sending it back through the hole.

"Master, _now!_" Suddenly, an unearthly squeaking came from the window. Death and Crusher looked outside, but saw nothing. Edward, meanwhile, sprang up and ran over to the door, grabbing the handle.

"Master, are you mad! Cease! We cannot defeat them directly!" Edward pulled the door open, much to the delight of the Ariados. "CRUSHER, SURF!" Edward roared. Crusher squeaked an acknowledgement and spread out his legs, before chirping madly. An Ariados sprang through the air towards Edward, who dodged nimbly, and into the wall. Two more spiders followed, flanking the former Pokemon, however, he stepped back towards the window, from outside of which a huge, but distant, roar could be heard. An Ariados lunged, but Edward spread out his arms and fell backwards out the window. He was apprehensively followed by his Pokemon, and unwillingly followed by a baffled Ariados.

Edward landed in the wave with a mighty splash. Death landed next to him, carrying the chirping Crusher, and the Ariados landed far behind. Ed gripped the now frantically paddling Kabuto for support. They sat there for a time, floating, watching the wave recede.

After it did recede, Edward looked around. _Oops_. Buildings everywhere still had water pouring out of every crack, no-doubt useful objects were being washed down to the nearby stream, and drowned Ariados littered the city. At least the spiders were gone.

"Master... I do not think we will be welcome here anymore..." Death noted from behind him, watching the large stones float out of the destroyed training ground, followed by its pieces. "...So we should leave soon." Edward nodded slowly before sneaking away the opposite way from which they came into the city.

"I apologize for the delays, Arceus, lord. Celebi was sighted in the past, tangling the timestreams. I have, however, straightened them out and the Vista is on." Dialga reassured the equestrian god Pokemon, who nodded slowly.

"Very good, Dialga. I will be there soon." The Temporal Pokemon nodded and left.

"Yes, Arceus lord. We assisted him through the crisis, but he still preformed well." Arceus nodded again. "Yes. Thank you, Uxie. You and your sister will be given tasks based on the timestream rift view's results. Come." it ordered, leaving the table. Uxie caught her breath, before rapidly following.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I had to end the cliffhanger, and I've been very busy as of late. Hope you like it anyway.**


End file.
